White Rose
by Mikayla.V
Summary: Lightspeed never happened. Jinx crossed over by herself and never met Kid Flash, years later when Batman sends the Team to get Robin back, Jinx and Kid Flash finally met but does it go all that smooth?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or TT.**

**Hope you like it and please review :)!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: The Present<span>

**Jinx's Mansion~  
><strong>

Robin watched from the porch of Jessica Rose Sterling's mansion as Starfire flew in the air against the running duo, Mas y Menos, that he didn't hear a certain honorary titan creeping up from behind him, a single strand of Jinx's straight bubblegum hair fell onto his shoulder "being a stalker now, aren't you? Richard?" the boy wonder felt the ice in her voice as he snapped his head to face hers.

Jinx's pink bangs hanged loose as her matching cat eyes watched him like a hawk, she dress casually in a white blouse and black skirt matching her shiny new boots and leggings "I didn't hear you Jess" Jinx wore a satisfied smiled and sat down in a matching couch across Robin as she crossed her legs and looked out to the garden where Starfire had a red flag in her hand. She was winning the game.

"Ever heard of the element of surprise Richard?" A smirk plastered all over her face as she whispered for only Robin to hear, she turned to look at the leader of the titans "Like my boots?" changing the subject she asked as she showed him. Shiny, black, leather and sleek were the words to describe Jinx's new boots.

Robin shrugged, "I happen to be a guy, Jess" he stated to obvious.

"It was a straight forward question with a straight forward answer, Richard." Jinx inputted frowning slightly.

"It's nice…" boy wonder trailed off, before shrugging once more, again.

Jinx gave up as she rolled her eyes and answered for him "it covers my moments, Richard, that's why you didn't hear me earlier, got it?" Robin nodded silently as Starfire flew over to them followed by Mas y Menos "Enjoying your stay, Kori?" she asked as the Tamaranian smiled broadly.

"Very much Jess, thank you for inviting us to stay for a while, this place is ... glorious!" Starfire hugged the former villain tightly, Jinx gasped for air as Robin snickered softly before the Tamaranian let go of Jinx who fell back onto the couch, her eyes swirling as she panted for air "To tight Richard?" Robin nodded; Mas y Menos began poking the former H.I.V.E student.

"I'm not dead" she snapped at the twins who nodded and continued poking "Cut it out, please" Jinx's eyes began flaring bright pink, Mas y Menos immediately backed off "So, Kori, What do you think of my boots?" Jinx grinned as she showed her.

Starfire stared and stared "it is very nice" Robin smiled and turned to see Jinx palm-slapping her face "Was it something I said, Richard?" Starfire asked Robin.

"No, it's a whole other topic, Star" Robin paused before asking "Where's BB, Rav and Cy?" he wondered the whereabouts of the green shape shifter, mysterious and half robot teammates/friends were.

"Oh, Vic and Gar are in the Game room and Rac is in the libaray, Richard" Jinx said as she rubbed her templates on her forehead, she turned to look at the twins "Can you do me a job?" she asked.

Mas smiled and said "sí" while Menos on the other hand said "ninguna manera" the twins then began wrestling it on the floor.

"Why am i always stuck with hooligans, first the H.I.V.E, now this" Jinx sighed referring to her old teammates, "But not you guys of course" Jinx told Robin and Starfire.

Starfire smiled "Thank you Jess, I think."

**Mt. Justice~**

Kid Flash walked in to meet up with his teammates and their mentors, Superman attending "Sorry I'm late" he said as he ran up to the Flash, his uncle Barry "Girl problems, again" Grinning wildly he gave a small thumbs up as Artemis rolled her eyes at the sidekick.

"Isn't that always the problem" she mutter aloud, Kid Flash sent her a cold glare.

Batman coughed as all attention turned to him as he began flashing an image of a giant 'T' tower "I want you to bring Robin back", Silence swept through the cave for a brief moment before he continued "I have located where he is however, when I went for myself to see him, he and his new team weren't in sight" A word 'New team' shocked all the heroes.

"Robin would never replace us" Kid Flash said defensively as Batman showed a short news clip "Would he..?"

_"This is Cat Grant and I am here live in Jump City where a new group of heroes has saved the city, one again, they call themselves the 'Teen Titans' and they are apparently led by Batman's former sidekick, Robin. The boy wonder himself and without his mentor, according to sources around the globe, these teenager crime fighters are everywhere around the globe, including Speedy, Green Arrow's former sidekick who has become a member of 'Titan East' located in Steel City" _

Green Arrow smiled "Back to Speedy I see" he chuckled.

_"Rumors are moving about that a former villain now turned hero is among the group and has been given the title 'Honorary Titan' is known to be a resident in London, England but we are unaware if this rumor is true. This is Cat Grant and thank you for listening"_

"I have located Robin to be vacationing in London, your all going there now" Batman demanded as Miss Martian got her ship ready "Be prepared to see old faces and many new ones, go now and no complaints" he spoke coolly as the junior justice league got into the ship and headed off the London to find Robin.

_'We'll bring you back' _Kid Flash swore in his mind.

**Local London Mall~**

"Dude, I was just about to beat his score!" Beast boy complained to Jinx as they sat by the fountain waiting for the others to return, apparently, Jinx had pulled out the plug just when Beast boy was 10 points away from Cyborg's high score so that they could go shopping for Starfire "Why me?" he sobbed silently as the pink haired sorceress palm-slapped her face, her eyes hidden under large shades with her hair tucked carefully into a dark violet beanie hat.

Jinx had worn a simple disguise, white tank top with a black and purple stripe blazer and light brown shorts and purple sneakers while Beast boy wore a blue shirt jacket and a plain white shirt inside and long pants, Jinx had picked them since she didn't want to be seen with a sloppy dresser ever, causing more complaining, groaning and yelling from the titan.

Jinx muttered under her breath "Idiot" she sighed as she turned to look at Beast boy again but she noticed something "Hey Gar?" she poked the green shape shifter in his human form "Do they seem familiar in a way?" she asked as she pointed to a group of teenagers who just entered the mall "I swear I saw them before on TV" the former villain rested her hand under her chin as Beast Boy scratched his head.

A black haired boy with sapphire blue eyes, another guy with blond hair and brown tone skin and the last male had red hair with green eyes and freckles. There were two girls, a blond who tied her hair in a ponytail and a brownish red head with freckles. To Jinx, they all were dressed differently, they were not here for shopping at all but something else.

"Don't think I've seen them before Jess" Beast Boy yawned loudly attracting attention from both the passerby and the group.

Jinx rolled her eyes and cover her face with her palm and mutter once again "Idiot".

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think! Jinx never met Kid Flash before and he never once met the titans.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have not been on FF for a very long time... Sorry. But here is the next chapter... I know I suck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Coincidences <strong><br>**

**With the YJ team~**

"This place is huge..." Kid Flash said in awe as the team gathered around in the front entrance, they had recently arrived in London and by luck had spotted Robin's bike on the highway before tailing it all the way to the mall.

Artemis scowled and looked around the mall "This place, make's Gotham mall look like a market" she commented as she stared at the paintings hanging from the glass roof, suddenly they heard an extremely loud yawn as they turned their attention to the fountain, two teens sat there. A blonde haired guy and a girl, they couldn't see her hair colour or her eyes since she covered up both but she was muttering something. She looked as if she could die.

Kid Flash smiled "that's my kind of dude" he laughed as Artemis rolled her eyes at the speedstar.

"We came here to find Robin, bay watch, not to make jokes about your kind of guys" she snarled at him before Aqualad stepped in and broke up the fight that could have been disastrous.

**Fountain~**

"Could you be more embarrassing?" Jinx frowned as the shape shifter yawned once again, she turned her head as she spotted her favourite shop, 'Charms and Magic' where she bought all her stuff, standing up she made her way to the dark shop. She could see the words SALE in big letters.

Beast boy noticing Jinx leave, got up and followed since he didn't really know where else to go and didn't really want to be left alone "wait up Jess" he shouted causing more attention, for a moment Beast boy swore he saw her shades light up brightly, not a good sign for him at all. "I'm sorry" he yelled attracting even more attention as he covered his face with his arms. Nothing came.

"Are you coming or not Gar?" Jinx was tapping her foot at the step of the store. Beast boy sighed in relief to know that she was keeping her temper.

"Coming…" Beast boy forcefully dragged his feet into the Gothic store.

Inside was a living nightmare for Beast boy, dresses, jewelry, books and charms. This place was a magical heaven for people that liked that kind of stuff, he noticed on a mannequin wearing a black dress, frill lining and strapless with black boots. From the elbow to the fingers was a glove but it was fingerless and had fills, dark pink stones on it "Um...isn't that your titan's outfit?" Beast boy asked Jinx who over the years had a makeover.

She got rid of the horns and went with straight hair and bangs, her skin is was normal-er now and she dropped the witch attire for sorceress's one. "Where did you think I got my outfit from then?" Jinx yelled back at him from the charms corner.

Beast boy thought for a moment, looking back at the dress, he noticed Jinx's outfit did slightly have some additions, such as a purple waist belt with her communicator attached to it in the middle, the glove had some additional charms at the elbow point with the titan's logo and Jinx wore a hood over her head when she travels from one place to another "Raven…" Beast boy responded her question as a hex was sent his way "Eeek...don't hurt me" he yelled loudly as he closed his eyes and braced for the hex.

Nothing came for him.

"Dude, your safe now" A unfamiliar voice spoke, Beast boy opened his eyes to see the group that had entered the mall recently, the boy with red hair was grinning "you should pick your friends more carefully" Beast boy stared at his savior.

Speechless, Beast boy managed to splutter "how did you do that?" he felt his communicator go off, he unpocketed it, incoming call from Jinx "yeah…" he responded softly.

"_Thank god you're still alive"_

Beast boy frowned at the former villain "why wouldn't I be?" he asked her.

"_Cause you just disappeared into thin air so I thought I killed you and I almost called him too" _

Rolling his eyes, Beast boy said thanks to the team and walked back to the store "No need to call Robin, just let him relax for once Jess"

"_Call him Richard" _

"Sorry." Beast boy hung up as the same group of teens suddenly crowded him "I need to get back to my friend so…" Beast boy tried to walk away but it wasn't before the redhead who saved him grabbed his arm suddenly, his grip was desperately tight.

"You know Robin?" He asked anxiously. Beast boy slowly backed away from him, the guy was starting to creep him out.

He had to make and excuse. "Well yeah, everyone knows the hero from Gotham city." He lied. The guy let his hand go, he looked disappointed as his head dropped. "Thanks for saving me again…" Beast boy made a quick run back to the store as he spotted Jinx purchasing a few charm bracelets "don't you have enough of those?" he asked.

"Shut up, Gar." Jinx warned. "Where were you anyway?" She asked.

"Oh a group of teens were looking for Robin and this dude with super speed saved my butt from your hex" Without another word, Jinx had his feet flying like a flag in the air like the American flag.


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't been on FF for ages. Sorry... something's come up.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: They Meet...<p>

"Jess~" Beast boy whined painfully as the sorceress dragged his feet against the ground. "My neck is hurting" He complained for the seventh time in 4 minutes from the moment Jinx took off pulling him with her.

Jinx sent him a venomous glare to silence the shape shifter, her eyes glowed pink. "Zip it" She hissed sending Beast boy sinking into his shirt. He needed to get to the bathroom before he wet his pants, again.

"I need the bathroom," He stated before breaking free from Jinx's grasp and running to the restroom.

Jinx waited for a moment as she took few good palm-slaps to her face.

"Interesting friend," Jinx turned to see a blonde haired girl from that group of teens. It was easily to see that the others weren't out of earshot, _'play it cool, Jess'_, Jinx told herself. "How do you guys know each other?" She asked.

Jinx turned and smiled sweetly "I don't talk to people I don't know" She smiled cunningly as the girl's face turned sour, but only for a quick moment before she held her hand out.

"Artemis, Artemis Crock"

She didn't shake it. She could see a liquid on her hand clearly, DNA scanner liquid. One touch and your identity is revealed, back in the HIVE, she had her DNA placed in the villain's database plenty of times to know one touch could reveal everything.

"Jessica" She replied without a handshake. She could see the twitch in her left brow, small but noticeable. "I don't like germs," Jinx spotted Beast boy and walked up to him as she smiled and whispered softly into his ear. "Don't shake hands." She led them back to Artemis. "This is Garfield Logan, my good friend." She introduced as Artemis held her hand out. Beast boy reached out to shake it but only to receive a smack.

Beast boy recoiled and laughed dramatically fake. "Sorry, Jess just reminded me that my mom doesn't like germs on my blood, um, hands…" He chuckled to himself. Jinx could sense the girl's aura flaring impatient. It was time to leave.

"We have to get going, Gar," Jinx said as she grabbed his hand. "Nice to meet you, Artemis"

"A pleasure" The other girl replied drearily, obviously annoyed "Jessica and Garfield" She muttered before returning to her friends.

When they were soon from sight, they doubled back and headed to the food court.

**With the YJ team~**

"She knew what the liquid does" Wally told Artemis who scowled.

"I know that!" She yelled back "What now?" She asked their team leader, Aqualad.

Aqualad pointed to Jess and Gar who were walking pass them but unaware of their presence due to M'gann's powers, Jess paused and glared in their direction but she didn't stay long as Gar was heard whining about meeting the rest. "We follow."

Off the team left to tail the duo.

**Food Court~  
><strong>

"We survived" Jinx let out a sigh of relief as she sat down beside Starfire who was drinking down bottles of mustard, Robin sat beside her as Raven was reading while Cyborg had yet to return from the arcade "Isn't that a little too spicy, Kori?" She couldn't help but ask.

"No, it is glorious" She beamed before drinking more.

Jinx looked away, but her face dropped. It was them and they saw her.

"Richard, there's trouble" But it was too late as the red head freckled guy had run up to their table and hugged Robin. Everything just paused.

He was just hugging him, and Robin let him. "Dude, we've missed you" He told him.

"KF" He said sternly receiving an unsure look from the guy Robin had called KF. Jinx's brain became clicking together.

KF… He was a red head, superfast. "Oh" Jinx let out receiving a glance from everyone as she pointed to the guy. "You're Kid Flash"

Everything seemed to just make sense now.

Boy wonder was part of another team he never told the titans about, and it seems they want him back and so here they are. "You need to explain, Richard…" Jinx told Robin as many heads just seem to nod around her.

Robin looked uncomfortable as the rest of the teenagers came around. "Alright…" He took a very deep breath as he prepared to explain "I was once a part of the Team formed of young sidekicks but after an argument I left and formed the titans" He ended. Jinx could sense that he was not telling them everything and Raven did too. Raven sent Robin a mind message as he scowled and told the rest. "And I never told them about it because the Team was just a dark past" He ended and stood up. "I'm going to leave and get some fresh air, feel free to talk and all..." He declared as Robin left the scene leaving everyone to take in everything that they just heard.

Jinx couldn't help it. She had been a villain for a really long time so it came naturally to say snide comments. "Oh, burn" Eyes centered on her. "What?" She exclaimed. Jinx gave up as she tossed her hands in the air before her brows twitched "You know what, I'm going home" She took off as she grabbed her shopping bag and left the teens in dead silence. Nobody knew how to reply to what they just heard.

It was just too... surprising...

"Guys, I'm back and with some tofu" Beast boy yelled with a tray full of tofu infested foods but he paused by the looks on everybody's face. "What did I miss?" He asked before he spotted Kid Flash's hair "Hey, are you a natural red head?"

Raven sighed. "BB…"

Beast boy looked around. "What?" He asked.


End file.
